


An engagement ten years in the making

by SonicGavel



Category: Night Court
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place three years after the series finale, Dan finds himself alone until he hears a knock on the door one morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	An engagement ten years in the making

Dan had everything ready after he confided his plans to Harry about Christine. He even asked for his mother's engagement ring. But then he stopped when he saw her. When she spoke to him, when she asked if he was alright, he could see in her eyes, he wasn't made for her. Nor was she for him. That's when he decided to put the ring up for now.

Just then, Harry came by. "Hey, Dan. How'd it go?" He asked.

"It didn't." He started. "I couldn't. I could see in her eyes that we weren't made for each other. She's all yours, Harry." He walked away as Harry and Christine saw each other seconds later and Harry kissed her deeply.

Three years went by and they were still blooming while Dan was still lonely. They even invited him to a party that would announce their engagement. Dan sat there smiling, but still with a pain in his heart. For he too had yearned to be as happy as those two were. And then, he heard a knock on his door. The second he opened it, a flashback came as he heard a voice say "Hello, Dan."

"Patty, but how? I thought you were-" he was cut off by her pressing her finger to his lips and shushing him. "Shh, it's alright now. I'm over all of my petty issues with money. Money doesn't matter anymore. All I want is you back." And she kissed him, and he was so happy and then he invited her inside for a cup of coffee.

"After my last visit with my therapist, Daddy died." She started. "That was in 1989, but I was hesitant in visiting you because I thought because I hurt you all that time ago, you wouldn't want me back."

"Why wouldn't I? You were the best part of my life. Even with our differences, I loved you even without the money." He said as he got up to sit next to her. His heart fluttered as he sat next to a woman who always told him it was alright after he gave her his secrets from his past. 

"I don't know, I was scared. Wouldn't you be if you were as financially petty as I was when we-?" She started to cry and then Dan wrapped his arm around her, telling her how much he's thought of her since that night they broke up. Since he went into a sex-induced coma, all he ever dreamed about was her. Ever since he saw in Christine's eyes that she wasn't for him and vice versa for him being for her. All he could think about was the one who jumped out of the hypothetical fishing boat for his sake. And he kissed her and lifted her up, leading her to the bedroom. ........................................................................................................................................................................................................................ A couple months later, Christine and Harry were prepping for their party and a knock came on their door. "I'll get it," called Harry, and as he did, he saw Dan with a pep in his step and he brought Patty, who Harry almost didn't recognize. "DAN! And you brought Patty, come on in. Christine, Company." He called as she saw Dan and Patty together. "Dan, what a pleasant surprise. I like your date." She said as Harry realized that she never met Patty. "Christine Sullivan, Patty Douglass. Dan was engaged to her for a time. Patty, this is Christine, my fiancee." Harry introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Christine."

"Nice to meet you, Patty. Dan's quite a catch for you." 

"Thanks," Patty said as they got situated for the party and Harry and Christine continued with preparations.


End file.
